The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii. 
The new Saxifraga is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Saxifraga cultivar has a compact plant habit, a red flower color and an early flowering.
The new Saxifraga is propagated by cuttings resulting from a single seedling. This seedling originates from a red flowering selection in Saxifraga×arendsii ‘Purperteppich’ (not patented), identified as number ‘D702.’ This selection was made through three cycles of half sib selection. The selection was done in the period April 2001 until March 2003 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The seedling was selected in March 2003 in Enkhuizen.
The present cultivar has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, since 2003. The distinctive characteristics of this new Saxifraga are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 23 to 29 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
The new Saxifraga plant is a perennial in all climatic zones in the US.